


The Price of Worship

by wife27



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pining, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wife27/pseuds/wife27
Summary: The expectations placed upon Aziraphale were simple and straightforward. Temple servants were to pledge themselves only to their goddess, care for those who entered the temple, keep the inner sanctums clean, never break their vows of loyalty and chastity, and never seek a life for themselves outside of the temple.Aziraphale had accepted this fate, and played his role well… for a time.Aziraphale was cursed with something powerful: a sympathetic heart. Within this heart bloomed something both wonderful and terrible, a deep longing for the love of a strange and spectacular man who unexpectedly came entered his life.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	The Price of Worship

Aziraphale bid good evening to the other servants before he started cleaning. He always requested the unpopular duty of scrubbing down the inner sanctum. He enjoyed the solitude. It was a time for him to reflect on his day and commune with his goddess. 

The candles within the inner chamber had grown dim as their wicks burned throughout the day. The flickering flames were still used to light incense, which was placed at the bottom of an ornate marble statue. 

The smell of sage clung to the humid air. Aziraphale allowed the smoke to fill his lungs as he cleared his mind of all other thoughts. He closed his eyes as he knelt before the idol, worshipping his goddess. The stone floor was cool against the gossamer of his robes as he leaned forward. 

“Oh, goddess divine Eupheme, patroness of...” 

A loud clattering snapped him from his ministrations as it reverberated through the chamber. He opened his eyes and turned around. He thought he was alone, but the bronze saucer spinning on the floor showed differently. Aziraphale gasped as he realized the food which had been an offering was gone. 

_Had someone been so bold as to steal from a goddess?_

Aziraphale noticed movement behind one of the large temple curtains. He felt bile in his throat. He was keenly aware that his soft frame was no match for the aggressive men of the village, but it was his job to protect the temple and honor Eupheme. He silently prayed that whoever it was would be merciful if a confrontation arose. He plucked up the courage to speak. 

“Who’s there?” he called out shakily. “As a servant of the temple, I command you to tell me why you’ve come here.” 

After a moment of hesitation, a silky voice replied. “I’ve come here seeking refuge. Is that not the purpose of the Goddess Eupheme’s Temple? To give protection and aid to those that need it?”

Aziraphale gave a sigh of relief. It was just a patron; he was probably safe for the night.

“Eupheme is a generous goddess, but stealing an offering is unacceptable. If you return the food to me, I’ll feed you from our kitchen.”

Aziraphale hesitantly walked towards the opaque, red curtain, holding the saucer before him. “Please, place it on the tray. If you don’t, I’ll have to travel to the village to collect more fine meat and fruit. I don’t want to travel there alone at night.” He hoped this person would understand why it was such a dangerous quest. “The villagers and soldiers start drinking and…” he trailed off. 

The men of Arlen and visiting millitary had left him alone when he was a child, but now he seemed to grab the attention of every lech in the area. 

A pale, long fingered hand slowly made its way through the curtain as the offering was set down. “Stop your blubbering,” the stranger sighed. “I understand.” 

Aziraphale grabbed the slender wrist. “Thank you,” he breathed. “Come, let me bring you to the kit--”

“No!” the man shrieked, recoiling his hand as if it had been burned. “Bring the food here.”

The blonde titled his head in confusion. “Do you not trust me to lead you there?”

“I...I do not trust you to look at me.” 

Aziraphale paused at the unusual situation. A multitude of scenarios flitted through his mind. _Why did he desire such secrecy?_ Was this the spouse of a notable townsperson? A runaway slave? A criminal? A prostitute? 

“Well… Can you at least tell me your name?” Aziraphale asked. 

There was a beat of silence before the voice replied. “Crowley. My name is Crowley.”

“Crowley,” he repeated. “That's a beautiful name. I’m Aziraphale, a servant of the temple. Are you from around this village?”

“No,” he replied with a sense of finality.

“Then welcome to the village of Arlen and the Temple of Eupheme,” Aziraphale beamed. “Stay here and I’ll bring you your food.” 

Crowley did not reply, which Aziraphale took as agreement. He scampered off to the kitchen, adrenaline thrumming through his veins at the excitement of the situation. He rarely had the chance to converse with strangers- and a mysterious stranger at that! Maybe he would bring out some of the stored wine and they could share a drink together. 

It didn’t matter if they couldn’t look at each other. Sitting side by side near the curtain was enough, as long as they could talk. He rarely had a chance to learn about the world outside of Arlen, and he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. Aziraphale put together a simple basket of bread and cheese before returning to the sanctum. What a fun mystery this was! 

“Hello?” Aziraphale whispered as he entered the marble room. “Crowley?”

There was no reply. To his immense disappointment, the stranger was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another AU! Comments mean everything to me, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
